Last Dance on Fiery Seas
by Servant of Fire
Summary: This is the fifth of the "Songs of Fire". A verse take on Obi Wan's perspective of the end of Episode 3 . For my friend, the Lady of the Fandoms.


**Last Dance on Fiery Seas~**

**This is the fifth of the "Songs of Fire".The other four are as follows," The Fire's Insomnia"(Hunger Games) "Dieu Me Pardonne(God Forgive Me),(Sherlock Holmes) "The Lament for the Sammauth Naur (Lord of the Rings) and "To End in Fire"(Sherlock)**

**This one in particular is dedicated to the Lady of the Fandoms. Hope you get feeling better. ;)**

_So it ends in a blaze of glory,_

_You weren't one to go down any other way,_

_You weren't one to go down at all,_

_But down you come,_

_~I have failed you,_

_Failed so miserably,_

_Darkness bleeds from you,_

_And fills the empty behind the stars,_

_~All the wars we've walked through,_

_And many fires, like this,_

_Once side by side,_

_But now face to face,_

_Saber to saber,_

_And I'm sorry, Anakin,_

_I wish there was a way I could help you,_

_I wish I could end your madness,_

_This is the death of me in a way,_

_I know one day I will die by your sword,_

_Maybe today, or maybe tomorrow, I don't know,_

_And it doesn't matter because I die,with you,_

_As it should be, my very young apprentice,_

_My wayward friend, as it should,_

_~This last dance is more than death,_

_No hell could be as hot as the blaze,_

_In your eyes,_

_You have been the one to cause so much grief,_

_You are blind to it, but with you, so many,_

_Your wife lay dieing not far from here,_

_We don't know yet, but you have two children,_

_A boy and a girl who will not know each other,_

_Until much later, and your wife is long dead,_

_You caused the end of our ways,_

_The Jedi each have fallen at your sword,_

_Save wise old Yoda, and I myself,_

_And it's my time, I feel somehow,_

_I will linger like a ghost,_

_A shadow in flesh, and then cast off the cloak,_

_Become more powerful then,..._

_~This last dance, somehow wonderful,_

_Exhilirating ,like long gone days,_

_When I taught you swordsmen's ways,_

_I taught you far too well it seems,_

_You have grown better, and for that grown worse,_

_~ Oh last mad dance on fiery seas,_

_To walk on water takes great faith,_

_But to walk on waves of fire, more,_

_Takes love, and that the kind that bleeds,_

_~And you were my brother, and I loved you,_

_And with your fiery end, so I die,_

_Especially to know that I had to be the one,_

_To bring you to judgement, I shall never rest,_

_Nor sleep again, to know that all,_

_Has come to Darkness, and you left it that way,_

_You the chosen one, our light and hope,_

_~Nothing can make it right, and certainly not I,_

_I have reached my end ,there's nothing left,_

_But to hold Padme's hand as she promises me,_

_That there's still good somewhere in your ashen frame,_

_And then she dies, of a broken heart,_

_And her beautiful force burns away, so broken,_

_I can't feel her any more, any where, only in images,_

_And this somehow is worse than the loss of you,_

_And then your children are torn apart,_

_Like the Unbalanced Force,that you were supposed to balance,_

_And I begin to wonder what we fought for,_

_What Qui Gon died for..._

_~But I guess as I look into Luke's tiny face,_

_And see an innocent infant reflection, of you looking back,_

_I realize maybe there's more to wars than winning,_

_~I fought for love, and for freedom,_

_I fought for you, and I miserably lost,_

_But I can say that I fought, as hard as I might,_

_And all of the Universe watched ,as we danced,_

_~Sword to sword, and toe to toe,_

_The master and his student ,who has surpassed,_

_His teacher, though he hasn't used his great skills,_

_For greater good,_

_But maybe this child,_

_Tiny image of your own face,_

_Is the reason for all the pain,_

_~Maybe some hope did come out of you,_

_Maybe some good ,some balance you left the world,_

_Maybe it wasn't all in vain,_

_Luke's eyes hold a fire of a diffrent kind._

_~And in his eyes, I see us dance,_

_Sword to sword, but not at war,_

_There we are laughing, friends at play,_

_A practical play that hones us ,within him,_

_And in him, we live, and are brothers yet,_

_And in him we shall rise again,_

_He will have your fire, and my faith,_

_Your might, but my wisdom,_

_Your will, but my discretion,_

_Your skill, but my knowledge,_

_Your ferocity, and my gentleness,_

_Your self-respect, and my humility,_

_Your confidence, and my resiliance,_

_And he will have enough of his mother to know how to choose,_

_When and how to use it all,_

_He has his mother's patience,_

_And that is his greatest asset, I think as I look in his tiny eyes,_

_~But what will make him, what will shape him,_

_Is the love that lives in him,_

_All of us dancing in whirling shapes through him,_

_The three of us on the outside, but Leia within,_

_His love for his sister will be what will do it,_

_What will cause us all to hope again,_

_~So I surrender him to fate,and I disappear,_

_Through the many long awaiting years, I will wait,_

_In the sky, two suns shall dance,_

_Like great lamps of our blood, collected after,_

_Our last fire, our glorious end,_

_Beneath their eyes, he shall grow to manhood,_

_Beneath their will, a strong manhood,_

_And with their grief, will come his justice,_

_He won't fail us, like you did,_

_He will bridge the gap between us,_

_Let us dance, as friends again._

_~Sword to sword we danced in hell,_

_But somewhere there are angels and moons,_

_A heaven is out there, Luke's eyes can see it,_

_Someday, somehow, I will see you again... _


End file.
